


Hero of the Day

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Minor Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “There she is!  The hero of the day.”
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 35





	Hero of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 23, challenge 18, prompts "the hero gets the girl" & "division"

“Somehow, I don’t think this is what they had in mind when they said _The hero gets the girl_.”

Pepper and Natasha jumped apart – the CEO flushing pink, the mostly-former-assassin snapping into a defensive stance – but it was only Tony, slouching in the open doorway. When Natasha continued to glare at him, he raised his hands defensively.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” he said. “We’ve got a bit of a celebration going on, and we were wondering where you two had gotten to. But I can let everyone know you’re… busy.”

Pepper smiled, moving her hand reluctantly from Natasha’s waist. “No, we’ll join you. We can continue this later, right, Tasha?”

“With a bit more privacy,” the other woman agreed. “You got any food at this ‘celebration’?”

“Of course,” said Tony. “We have—”

“Tony?” called Steve, as he came into the room. “Oh, good, you found them.”

Natasha shook her head, smiling, then laced her fingers with Pepper’s and headed back out to the main living area. The rest of their team was gathered around the kitchen island, passing around drinks and snacks.

“There she is!” cried Clint, leaning somewhat heavily against Coulson’s shoulder. “The hero of the day.”

Pepper frowned at her girlfriend. “Is there something I should know?”

“Don’t mind Clint,” said Natasha, squeezing her hand, “That’s just the concussion talking. We had to split up to draw the Doom bots away from their signal control so Tony could disable it. One of them overran Clint’s perch, and I destroyed it, no big deal.”

“Maybe not, but I appreciate it all the same,” said Coulson.

Natasha smiled. “I do my best, but it’s not easy.”

“Hey,” protested Clint, but he was smiling, too. “I don’t mind being the damsel in distress for you, sometimes.”

“Not too often,” Coulson said, and grabbed Clint by the shoulder to steady him as he overbalanced reaching for the dip bowl. “You know, if you two wanted to get out of here for a private celebration…”

“We already tried that,” said Natasha. “But Tony found us.”

“And he’s still in once piece?” asked Clint.

Pepper smiled. “I’ll make sure our hero is properly rewarded later. Right now, I hear there’s a party in her honor…”

THE END


End file.
